


Beings Of Light Are Suprisingly Cute In The Darkness

by Shirkkaliisa



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirkkaliisa/pseuds/Shirkkaliisa
Summary: After events of Alfheim, both Blitz and Hearth are too tired to hold a proper conversation, even though both of them feel the need to get something off their chests. Nervous drawf and emotional confessions in kitchen at midnight.





	Beings Of Light Are Suprisingly Cute In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm fairly new among fanfiction, this is the 2nd ever fic I'm posting online. I terribly hope that I haven't made any mistakes in grammar or something, as english isn't my native tongue (and this is the first fanfic I've written in english). I had the desire to fill this WAY too small tag, hope you find this entertaining.

Blitzen still had a strong grip on Hearthstones arm, when the two of them stumbled closer to Blitzen's apartment door. Faint smell of the sewer floated around them, but at this moment neither of them cared. Blitzen's body felt sore, gods' sake he had been petrified over twenty-four hours. His legs were shaking before they had reached the end of the stairs.

Though his body was tired and in a need of rest, Blitzen's mind buzzed with thoughts. He worried about Magnus, which was mostly learned from watching over him during his homeless years. He knew Magnus could take care of himself, being einherjar after all. He had questions about Sam, since he hadn't seen the girl after incident of the mausoleum. But most importantly, he worried about Hearthstone, his best friend who half clinged into him as they walked inside together.

Seeing Hearth's face made him feel so many mixed emotions. On top of all, he wanted to hug Hearth fiercely, stroke all the pain off his face and make him feel loved again. Terrible quilt washed over Blitzen, again. Hearth had faced everything that ever caused him pain, just to save Blizen. And he hadn't been there next to him. During all the years they had been close, not ever had Blizen felt like this unable to comfort his best friend after such hard time. Hearth kicked his boots off, and let go of Blitz's hand.

 _Are you all right?_ Signing such question felt absurd. But Blitz couldn't make up anything else.

 _Yes._ Hearth signed back _Just worried about you._

Blitzen laughed weakly, relaying on the fact that Hearth couldn’t see his face properly in the darkness of the apartment. This is how it always went. Worrying about each other felt so natural it almost scared Blitzen. Their lives didn't have to be like this.

He heard Hearthstone collapse on the sofa. With trembling hands, Blitzen started to make tea in attempt of clearing his head.

Inge had kissed Hearthstone. Whichever way he looked at it, he couldn’t make it feel less devastating. He knew Inge's name, of course. He remembered Hearth telling him how after Andrion's death she had been his only friend. But Blitz had never suspected that there would be any romantic feelings involved. But now he had witnessed it with his own eyes.

And it did hurt. Again, Blitz felt like he had failed in something severely important. He never had the courage to get closer to Hearth, and after all these years he still could not do it. Facing his feelings had been hard enough. Acting on them impossible. And now, with return of Inge the hulder he had lost it all.

Weakly, he lifted the teapot and poured it in two cups. He couldn’t be angry at Inge, never the less at Hearthstone. He was only angry at himself.

Hearth entered the kitchen before Blitz was ready messing with the tea. He looked terrible, paler than ever, dark circles under his eyes and visibly shivering. Blitzen offered him the cup, but Hearth didn't drink from it, just put it back on the counter.

 _Blitzen. I need to talk. Ask you something._ He signed.

Immediate fear made Blitz's heart race. He's going to tell about Inge, he was sure. Hearth would go looking for Inge, probably marry her or something and a fade away from his miserable life. Of course. He tried to hide the pain that thought caused the best he could. Hearth's uneasy eyes stared at him, waiting.

 _What is it?_ Blitz signed back.

Hearth raised his hands and stayed still for a while, thinking how to sign it out. Blitz held the warm tea mug for support and waited with baited breath. But what he signed wasn't at all what Blitz had expected.

_You said you love me. Before we left for the mausoleum. Sorry. I have just been thinking about it._

At this moment, Blitzen was so confused he almost laughed. Had he slipped it out? How did that even happen? Blitz quickly revised the conversation from few days later. Before leaving for the mausoleum, he had most likely been even more nervous than now. "As much as I love this elf" had been his exact words. Blitz had to put his mug down too. Small blush had colored Hearthstone's pale cheeks.

 _I guess I did,_ Blitzen finally answered.

 _B- L- I- Z- E- N._ Hearth spelled out his name. _I need to know what you meant by it._

Blitz noted a slight tremble of Hearthstone's beautiful hands. Somehow, it made him feel much braver. He gathered all the confidence he had in his short body, and grabbed Hearth's hands. Blitz had expected them to be cold, but on the contrary, Hearth's fingers were warm and sweaty, much like his own.

"Hearthstone" he said out loud, unable sing while holding hands.

"I mean just that. I- I do love you, really. I'm sorry"

Variety of emotions flashed through Hearths face. He squeezed Blitzen's hands a little, before letting go to sign again.

_Why are you sorry?_

"Because I should have told you sooner. But I couldn't. And I didn't want to lose you." Suddenly Blitz felt emptier than in a long time. He had finally blurted it out. And he didn't know whether it was a weight off of his shoulders or a new burden with giving Hearthstone all the power to hurt him. Situation appeared very much ridiculous in his mind. Blitz looked at Hearth. His eyes were glimmering.

_You won't lose me. Ever. Stupid._

Blitzen wasn't sure which one of them Hearthstone meant by signing "stupid", but he didn't have much time to analyze that further. It took a few seconds for Blitz to realize that Hearth was leaning towards him. His heart started beating faster than in front of any blood- thirsty monster. His elf suddenly looked so vulnerable, and it took a few more seconds for Blitz to reason that Hearth probably wasn't familiar with kissing. Slowly, he lifted his hands on Hearth's chest and pulled him closer. Hearth wrapped his hands around Blitzen' back. The only thing Blitz could think of before Hearth planted his warm lips on his, was how terribly beautiful his elf looked on the light of his kitchen.

Hearth's fingers grabbed his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. Hazy feeling filled Blitzen from head to toes. He was kissing Hearthstone. Probably the love of his life was kissing him back. Clumsily, but never the less. He lifted his other hand from Hearth's collar to stroke his cheek. Maybe Blitzen was imagining, but he almost felt little wetness on Hearth's face.

Hearth chased his lips for a slight moment after the kiss broke, planting another, slight peck on Blitzen's lips like it would be his last. Carefully, Blitz tangled his hands around Hearth who seemed slightly out of breath. For a moment, time didn't exist as they held on to each other.

I love you, Hearth signed, breaking the embrace. He looked like he wanted to say something else too, maybe about Inge, about their past, but a yawn interrupted his train of thought. Gently, Blitzen grabbed Hearthstone's hands again, tracing thumbs across his knuckles.

"We can discuss it tomorrow. You need rest"

_So do you._

**

Hearth had already fallen asleep in his sunbed before Blitz had found a blanket for him. He allowed a moment for himself to admire Hearthstones face, how his light skin reflected the light of the bed and the small smile that curved his lips. Today, Hearth had saved his life in every possible way. And even though he couldn't hold him close tonight, Blitz would make sure he would not ever feel unsafe with him. He covered Hearthstone with the blanket, carefully closed the sunbed and lied on the sofa right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda felt like I could have done better with the ending, but I wanted to keep the mood till the end so idk. I hope both were in character and my writing was understandable.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
